Series: My Boyfriend
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: [Style of Kris] Yixing itu gagap, tetapi ia memiliki seme yang tak bisa bicara alias tunawicara. Walaupun begitu Kris tetap menunjukkan Style-nya sendiri dalam mencintai Yixing. Sedikit dalam pelajaran sastra dan sedikit dari tingkah laku. Penasaran? Come on reading [K ri s La y/Fl u ff/Series] RnR


**Style Of Kris - Series**

Yo~ Whatapp! buat para readers & siders^^ ku buat fluff Kray lagi! adakah yang minat dengan fic BAEKYEOL?! kalo iya review & request ... n yang pada punya TW silahkan ane lagi promosi ;D follow ** gmaolrockie **langsung d follback kok! dah cekidot aje...

* * *

**Author**  
Rocka_baby

**Genre**  
Romance, Fluff

**Cast**  
Wu Yi Fan & Zhang Yixing

**Diclaemeir**  
Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic Harry potter yang Ruu lupa judulnya, dan banyak ide yang dari otakku tetapi banyak dari fanfic **HarPot** itu jadi jangan heran^^ inspirasi dari Drarry couple: s/7643089/1/with-a-closed-mouth

**Summary**  
Yixing itu gagap, tetapi ia memiliki seme yang tak bisa bicara alias bisu. Walaupun begitu Kris tetap menunjukkan Style-nya sendiri dalam mencintai Yixing. Sedikit dalam pelajaran sastra dan sedikit dari tingkah laku. Penasaran? Come on reading~

* * *

**Tinggalkan aku hanya berdua dengan Yixing dan dua menjadi milik kami dan yang lain serasa nyontrak. Jadi, kan kubuat dunia itu dengan Yixing**

**Pria autis bernama Kris Wu - **

**03.05.2013 ****–**

**M****y Boyfriend**

_Kleng…! Kleng…! Kleng…!_

Bel istirahat sekolah kembali berdering nyaring. Menandakan waktu untuk me-refresh otak murid-murid High School itu. Yixing seorang siwa namja yang memiliki kekurangan, tetap sendiri sampai akhirnya ia melihat teman satu-satunya terbangun dari tidurnya. Kris memberi sebayang senyuman dan mengandeng tangan Yixing, menuju luar. Bukan kantin karena mereka tak akan pernah dianggap salah satu penghuni sekolah oleh yang lain. Kecuali Kris walau ia sama seperti Yixing tetapi dengan paras yang sempurna dan badan tinggi besar, ia patut diperhitungkan.

"K-k-kris! A-y-yo, ki-kit-ta ke tam-ma-man!" ajak Yixing dengan inotasi yang sulit diucapkan. Kris hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti namja lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Yixing tersenyum simpul karena Kris tidak menghujaminya tatapan tajam akibat ia berbicara. Ia gagap, sejak lahir dan itu membuatnya untuk berbicara, berteriak, bersendawa, atau bernyanyi sekalipun. Hanya Kris yang mau berteman dengannya, juga tidak memaksanya memangil _Sunbae_ atau _Gege_. Tidak dipungkiri juga karena factor, Yixing ada kekasih dari Kris.

"Ma-ma-u.. du-duk-k, dima-ma-na, k-kle-kle-se-?"

Kris memandang bangku piknik dibelakang sekolah itu. Walau sudah hampir kesini setiap waktu, Kris tetap ingin memilih tempat duduknya. Jangan heran, mengapa ia sering kesini dari pada Yixing dan juga sekelas bersama Yixing, padahal dia lebih tua. Kris memang tidak naik kelas ketika ia harusnya kelas 8, tetapi masih harus mengulang kelas 7.

Yixing menunjuk ke sebelah kanan, kemudian sebelah kiri sisi bangku. Ia mengerti, jika ia berbicarapun akan memakan waktu lama. Lagipula ia tak suka melihat Kris bingung mendengar ucapannya. Memang Kris tak pernah berbicara atau berkomentar, tapi ekspresi mata Kris terlihat jelas. Kris tidak bisa bicara sejak kelas 4 sekolah dasar karena kehilangan pita suara. Pasangan yang menarik, bukan? Kris walaupun tak berbicara, sudah sangat keren. Dia memiliki wajah yang dingin dan angkuh, mungkin jika bisa bicarapun hanya sedikit.

Kris, tanpa berbicara, duduk ditengah bangku. Lalu menarik tubuh mungil Yixing menggunakan tangan bebasnya. Tentu, membuat Yixing jatuh kepangkuannya dengan _blushing_~

"K-kr-kri-ris-s.." Kris segera memeluk punggung Yixing secara intensif. Yixing tetap tidak bergeming, Kris tidak akan mengugah perkataannya jika sudah bermanja-manjaan padanya. Merekapun segera memulai acara makan bekal buatan Yixing, Kris tak memedulikan betapa susahnya makan dengan posisi seperti itu.

Selesai makan Yixing duduk disebrang Kris, atas paksaannya sendiri. Merka menghabiskan waktu untuk sedikit belajar, tidak lupa Yixing menyiapkan buku catatan, agar Kris bisa menulis perkataanya. Secara iseng Lay menulis sesuatu.

'_Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Aku kan gagap' _

Kris yang menerima tulisan itu, menatap Yixing bingung. Tapi ia menerti rasa ingin tahu kekasihnya, sama besarnya dengan rasa obsesinya terhadap naga. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan Yixing dengan kuda bercula …err…. Maksudnya _unicorn_

'_Ya, aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun. Cintaku hanya untukmu. Sayangku hanya untukmu. Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu….? Jawabanya karena hanya kau yang mau denganku …. Kekekeke! Jangan lupa aku ini tak bisa bicara, Xingie baka :P'_

Yixing mendumal kesal membaca balasan dari Kris yang tengah terkikik. Yixing bukan hanya kesal dengan jawaban Kris, tetapi juga tulisan Kris yang seperti cakar bebek.

"Ti-ti-dak, luc-lu-cu!"

Kris sepertinya tahu, mahluk innocent didepannya sedang kesal tetapi ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

'aku tidak mencintaimu' Yixing membulatkan mata membacanya.

'_aku lebih mencintai pelajaran geologi dibanding kau' _Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kris menyeringai meremehkan. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Yixing. Kris menarik tangan kanan Yixing dan mencoret-coretnya.

"Ja-jah-hat!" Tangis Yixing hampir pecah melihat Kris yang tidak biasanya bandel, mencoret-coret telapak tangannya. Selesai mencoret-coret Kris menaruh telapak tangan Yixing diatas buku yang sedang dibaca kekasihnya itu.

**'Aku mencintai geologi, agar aku bisa membayangkan kau disetiap materinya. Karena aku bisa mengungkapkan bahwa:**  
**Cintaku padamu sedalam palung pada zona subduksi**  
**Sayangku padamu berkembang sejalan dengan waktu**  
**Seluas mid oceanic ridge yang memisahkan benua afrika dan amerika**  
**Tubuhmu sepanas hotspot di Hawaii bagiku, yang membuat rinduku setinggi gunung Kilimanjaro yang terbentuk karena tektonik cinta dan lipatan-lipatan sayang. So, I Love You Zhang Yixing! 3'**

Selesai membacanya, Yixing tersenyum malu-malu yang membuat Kris semakin gemas pada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian Kris mendekati Yixing, seraya menempelkan bibirnya di tempat yang selalu membuat ia terpana. _Dimple _Yixing. Kecupan itu, lama, lembut, dan tak menuntut juga membuat Yixing kegelian karena Kris juga sedikit menjilati pipinya. Beberapa menit akhirnya Kris menyudahi kecupannya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya. Walau tidak sangat pantas dengan fisiknya, Kris tetap melengkungkan kedua tanganya dikepala dan membentuk sebuah hati sembari tersenyum simpul. Demi menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Yixing walau dibalas dengan suara tawa Yixing yang imut.

"**Sarang hamnida Yixing"**

* * *

**REVIEW! **

*Tebar G-string kris*

**Tombol **review** dibawah, ne**

**Bukan **disamping

**Disamping namanya **EXIT**!  
**


End file.
